


Homework Is Horrible (Unless It's Not)

by Potrix



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bro Is a Term of Endearment, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Adam "Holster" Birkholtz/Justin "Ransom" Oluransi - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: English is kicking Will’s ass. It’s the worst, and he’s pretty sure his teacher is fucking with the class. He skims the assignment again, but it’s still just as stupid as the first time Will read it.
  Explain and describe the impact six people you interact with on a regular basis have had on you, your views, and your sense of self.
It’s complete bullshit. How this is supposed to be in any way helpful or beneficial to his major, Will has absolutely no idea. But he needs the credit, and the deadline is tomorrow, and yes, okay, maybe Will shouldn’t have procrastinated on this because he knows he isn’t good when it comes to finding the right words and expressing himself, but he just really, really had not wanted to do this. At all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/gifts).



> As is probably apparent, I never went to college in the US, which means I have no idea what kind of assignments a person would get in a sophomore year English class. Or if classes are strictly divided by year? Just go with it. They end up kissing, that's what you're here for anyway, right?

English is kicking Will’s ass. It’s the worst, and he’s pretty sure his teacher is fucking with the class. He skims the assignment again, but it’s still just as stupid as the first time Will read it.

_Explain and describe the impact six people you interact with on a regular basis have had on you, your views, and your sense of self._

It’s complete bullshit. How this is supposed to be in any way helpful or beneficial to his major, Will has absolutely no idea. But he needs the credit, and the deadline is tomorrow, and yes, okay, maybe Will shouldn’t have procrastinated on this because he knows he isn’t good when it comes to finding the right words and expressing himself, but he just really, really had not wanted to do this. At all.

With a frustrated huff, Will opens the document with his notes, and winces at what he has so far. It’s not much.

 _Bitty. Is nice. Makes good pies that make people happy._

_Ransom. Good captain._

_Holster. ^_

_Lardo. Kind of scary, but in a good way???_

_Chowder. Sweet._

_Nursey._

“What are you doing?” Nursey asks as he plops down in the chair opposite Will, making Will jump. He smiles, lazy and teasing, but it morphs into a grin when Will scowls at him. “Coding problems?”

Will shakes his head, then tips it back, and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. “No, English. My teacher’s an asshole.”

Nursey snorts, kicking at Will’s feet. “Come on, it can’t be that bad.” Will groans, and slumps down further in his chair, and Nursey laughs, kicking him again. “You’re such a drama queen. Here, let me see.”

He pulls Will’s laptop across the kitchen table, from the sound of it, and Will opens his eyes again to look at him, watching as Nursey’s eyebrows draw together into a small frown. Will can feel himself blush. “It sucks, I know.”

“No, no,” Nursey says absently, “it’s a good start.” Will snorts, prompting Nursey to glance up at him. He does look genuine, but Will has written less than twenty words. How good can that really be? “We can work with this. Here.”

He shoves the laptop back at Will, then gets up, and walks over to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water. “Bitty’s nice. Why? What makes you say that?” he asks, setting one of the bottles down by Will’s elbow before taking a seat again, next to Will this time.

Will shrugs. “Because he is? Everyone thinks so.”

“What’s nice about him?” Nursey goes on, undeterred by Will’s grumpiness for once.

“I—“ Will starts to snap, but then he takes a deep breath, and holds it in for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. They don’t do this anymore, Nursey and him, fighting just for the sake of it. Will isn’t sure how it happened, but they’ve become friends, and Nursey is trying to help. “He doesn’t expect anything from you,” Will finds himself blurting, but it sounds right, so he keeps going. “He’s nice to everyone, even if he doesn’t know them. He’s kind, and he doesn’t expect anything in return.”

Nursey nods, looking thoughtful. “You sound surprised by that.”

“It’s different. From what I know,” Will says. “Everyone always had these expectations, these conditions, you know? Like, I don’t think they were doing it on purpose, necessarily, but I’ve always felt like I needed to pay people back. For everything. And it’s different with Bitty, because he’s like that with everyone unless they piss him off majorly, and it’s just him, he doesn’t mean anything by it, he has no ulterior motive. He’s just a really fucking nice person.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Nursey smiles, and nudges his shoulder against Will’s. “Write that down, bro. That was good.”

They work through the other Haus mates like that, with Will trying to lay out his reasoning behind what little he’s written about them so far, and Nursey coaxing him into expanding and explaining.

When they reach Nursey’s name, Nursey grins, and waggles his eyebrows like the obnoxious idiot he is. “This one’s easy. Because I’m awesome.”

Will rolls his eyes, and types, _Nursey. Giant asshole._

Nursey gasps, all feigned offence, splaying a hand over his chest. “How dare you. I have been nothing but nice and helpful, and this is how you repay me? I am hurt, William. Gutted. Shook, right down to my core, I—”

“Shut up,” Will says, laughing, and shoves a hand into Nursey’s face.

He deletes the last line, thinks for a moment, and then starts typing again. _Derek. Partner. Best friend. Challenges me, makes me want to be a better, more open-minded person._

Next to him, Nursey sucks in a sharp breath. Will looks over at him, surprised to see a faint blush on his cheeks, only just visible on his dark skin. He looks back down at what he’s written, and thinks fuck it. They’ve been dancing around each other from the moment they met, first without realising, and then without acknowledging it. And Will’s done with it.

_Derek. Partner. Best friend. Challenges me, makes me want to be a better, more open-minded person. Still a giant asshole sometimes. But I love him any—_

Nursey’s hand lands on Will’s cheek, and Will lets his eyes flutter shut as Nursey brings their lips together. Their first kiss is soft, gentle, exactly like the two of them are not. Nursey sighs, then gasps when Will sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Will threads the fingers of one hand into Nursey’s hair, and puts the other on Nursey’s waist, thumb slipping under his shirt in search for skin. Nursey shivers, and deepens the kiss, touching the tip of his tongue to the corner of Will’s mouth, asking for access Will’s happy to grant him.

They’re so lost in each other that neither of them hears the front door open, only startling apart when Holster speaks up from right behind them.

“You should add something about Rans’ cheekbones,” he says, reading over the top of his glasses. “They’re swawesome.”

“Aw, thanks, bro!” Ransom calls from somewhere in the hall. “What are we talking about?”

Will looks at Nursey, lips swollen and red, hair a mess from Will’s fingers, and smiles, undoubtedly goofy. He can’t find it in himself to be embarrassed, though, because Nursey looks at him in exactly the same way. “Hey,” he whispers, hoarse, and leans in again, Nursey meeting him halfway.

Neither of them look up when Holster tells them they’re fined, but they do flip him off, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in answer to [a prompt on tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/post/153326215298/dexnursey-here-let-me-see).
> 
> Go check out my other [work](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/works), or come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://potrix-the-queerschlaeger.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Homework Is Horrible (Unless It's Not) [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103345) by [rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia)




End file.
